metroconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Lopez
Juan Fernando López is an Agent featured in Metro Conflict: The Origin. A young and light-hearted Colombian-American, he can harass enemies from a distance with his mortar and use portals to teleport himself and his allies behind enemy lines. Background Lopez migrated to the United States when he was 10 years old along with his father, who was a member of the Urban Counter-Terrorism Special Forces Group that participated in a joint operation with the CIA to take down a local drug cartel. He had experienced the ups and downs of an immigrant family during his teens, which makes him a strong person who grows with no particular problems in his life. His parents hoped to send him into university after graduating from high school, but he instead choose to enlist in the U.S. military and eventually entered the Marine Corps where he build up his combat experience through deployment in conflict zones, including Okinawa, before ending up in a submarine. He took his steps to enter a Special Forces unit after ending his tour of duty in the Marine Corps to become a fire support specialist. Though young, he shows outstanding performance during his service, and offered to join the USS, where he has since sometimes involved in their top secret operations. However, he is sometimes seen working as a PLF agent perticipating in various special missions, leading to many suspecting him as a double agent. Personality Lopez is generally seen as a light-hearted, highly social, outspoken, playful and blatant person who often shows himself off, giving him an impression of a backstreet gangster. However, he shows impressive thinking capability in combat which, combined with his natural instinct, gives him the impression of a serious and grounded well-thinker. Often he speaks in a way that evokes the image of him being a thoughtful person. Description Lopez has 170 HP and can use mortars as his primary weapon; he starts with an LGI Mle f1 and his best weapon is M224. Skills Gameplay Overview Lopez can be described as a support Agent who, rather than engaging his enemies directly, prefers to stay behind the frontlines and provide fire support for his team. His mortars can reach the entire map and cause heavy damage to enemy forces, especially if they are stationary or if their movement can be predicted. To further augment his supporting capabilities, Lopez can create two portals that can be used by himself and his allies to teleport from one place to another, allowing them to outflank enemies or strike key positions and retreat before the enemy can respond. General Strategies * ALWAYS keep yourself on a safe place away from the fighting when using the mortar. The best place to use the mortar is usually at the team's base or places that enemies tend to overlook at (such as containers on the eastern side of the map in Construction Zone). * Remember that the mortars' shells take some time to hit the target, so try to predict where the enemies may be at. ** Like grenades, there will be a brief warning before the mortar shells hit the target, along with an audible sound of the mortar shell falling to the target. However, the delay between the warning and the impact is fast enough that players usually don't have enough time to escape. ** Communicating with teammates and Hawkeye's Motion Sensor may be the edge that players need to use Lopez effectively. * The mini-map used to target the mortar only shows enemies when they are within the line of sight of a teammate or when they are hit by Lopez's mortar. ** In the former case, try to not needlessly fire a shell if the teammate can handle the enemy by themselves. ** In the latter case, QUICKLY place another mortar round on positions where the enemy may try to move at to ensure that they cannot escape. ** Unlike the regular mini-map, the mortar's mini-map does not show the position of the Marker in Extreme Domination. However, this can be mitigated by bringing up the scoreboard. * NEVER try to use the mortar from a roofed or enclosed place. The shells will explode on the roof or walls nearby, and at worst, can result in a suicide. ** Likewise, you have to observe your targets carefully. Do not attempt to fire a mortar shell on enemies inside buildings or roofed areas, as it would be a waste. ** Avoid using the mortar on maps with many indoor and roofed places, as it would be less effective. * Note that Teleport is only active once both portals are placed. If Lopez is killed before the second portal is placed, he has to redo the placement again after he respawns. ** Likewise, the portals need to be deployed in large enough spaces. * Try to place the Teleport portals as close to the frontline as possible, this will allow your teammates to move around the map easily. * A best application of Teleport is by placing it in a high traffic positions, preferrably where players would often try to deploy the Marker, or map chokepoints. Although this may expose your teammates to more danger from enemy fire, it allows them to quickly reinforce the area and gaining map control. * A nasty application of Teleport is by sneaking into a place close to the enemy base and deploy the portal there. If done correctly, your team can spawn-kill the enemy and attack them from behind where they will have difficulties to react. * Note that the Teleport portals cannot be used by enemies, so you don't have to worry of enemies trying to ruin your team by using the portal to attack your teammates where they least expected it. * Once Lopez runs out of ammunition for his mortar, he should drop the mortar and pick up another primary weapon so that you can contribute to the fight. * Remember that the mortar has to be deployed first to fire, and the delay between deploying and undeploying the mortar is quite long, leaving Lopez vulnerable to enemies trying to ambush him. * In an ironic note, other players using Lopez will be a grave danger, as they can counter your mortar with a mortar of their own. ** To avoid this, try to relocate to different positions after firing some shells. ** Adversely, you can use Lopez to easily counter enemies using Lopez too. * Though unmentioned in the description, the edges of Lopez's vision will glow in yellow if an enemy is targeting him. This can be a lifesaver for Lopez, as it gives him enough time to prepare. Cosmetics Skins Accessories Unlocks * Level 1: LGI Mle f1 (permanent) * Level 2: LGI Mle f1 Mk.2 (permanent) * Level 3: M18 White (7 days) * Level 4: Smart Mask (accessory, permanent) * Level 5: XM84 (7 days) * Level 6: Beretta M9 (7 days) * Level 7: Tactical Airstrike (7 days) * Level 8: 2,000 G * Level 9: F-B Mk.2 (7 days) * Level 10: 5,000 G * Level 11: XME-A1 (7 days) * Level 12: 2,000 G * Level 13: Tomahawk (7 days) * Level 14: 2,000 G * Level 15: 2,000 G * Level 16: 2,000 G * Level 17: 2,000 G * Level 18: 10,000 G * Level 19: 20,000 G * Level 20: M224 Gold (permanent) Quotes Trivia * Along with Igor, Lopez is the only Agent to not be born in the United States. Patch changes }} Category:Agents